


Morning Rounds

by DariusSobreitus



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Gift, Making Out, No Sex, Post-Courtship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DariusSobreitus/pseuds/DariusSobreitus
Summary: Cassandra Pentaghast has recently begun a relationship with the Inquisitor, the rebellious and mischievous Asha Adaar. Staying away seems to be the hard part with these two.





	Morning Rounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AQA473](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQA473/gifts).



The morning was sounded in Skyhold as it usually was. The sound of Cassandra’s sword striking a wooden post. The sound echoed through the fortress, aside from standing guards and perhaps the Spymaster in her tower, Cassandra was the only living soul about.

                Mornings were her preferred times to train, no one about to bother or interrupt her, the clean humid air of dawn was cool and helped alleviate the heat her body produced through her routines. In her younger days, she had issue with rising early, spending most of the morning in a state of half-sleep. When she became a Seeker, training in the morning became routine, and the only way for her to truly wake up. After a good routine, she may have been drowsy or minorly fatigued, but not to any extreme. Nothing to compromise her goals or duties for that day.

                She used wooden weapons for training, heavier than her actual tools. It aided her in developing endurance in a battle.

                As dawn continued to warm the air and cast light over the fortress, Cassandra’s strikes began to diminish in power, her muscles ached and stiffened. Her throat became dry as sweat ran into her eyes, making her vision sting and swim all at once. With one final strike at the wooden post, she lay down her practice sword and shield, exhaling slowly. The cool air warmed, but still worked wonders at cooling her down after her training session.

                “Working hard I see,” A deep, impish voice said from behind. Cassandra rolled her eyes, turning to see the Inquisitor standing there with a knowing look in her eyes. Dark grey skin already suited in her mage robes, a scar on her cheek that ran to her chin, white hair cascading between two long horns, and purple eyes, emotive as they looked at her.

                “Is that a problem?” Cassandra asked with faux-haughtiness.

                The Inquisitor looked her up and down appreciatively, “Not from where I’m standing.”

                Cassandra laughed, while seemingly dismissive in tone, the Seeker flushed from the suggestive tone from the Vashoth. Qunari had fled from use when describing the Inquisitor, the Qun being a way of life and code, and the woman before her not following a single dictated line of it.

                Born outside of the Qun, Asha Adaar was born with a natural rebellious streak. Openly traveling as a Mage, using Blood Magic in battle, yet always resisting the temptations of demons, usually playing them to her whims and not the reverse. She and the Iron Bull were so unlike the typical Qunari that Cassandra encountered that she was felt the term didn’t apply to them. Partly because the former had been exiled and the former born out of it. Regardless, before the Inquisition Cassandra would never have fathomed the idea of a grey-skinned giant laughing or even smiling. Yet, the Bull and Inquisitor were the ones with the most humor about them, well, aside from Sera. Theirs was witty and amusing, Sera’s was more…immature for Cassandra’s taste, yet, Asha went along with her pranks often.

                Cassandra reached for a cloth left by the posts on the chair she used when reading. She took it and scrubbed her face with it, wiping away the grim and sweat that been building up. When she looked up again, Asha remained where she was, still looking at her, but Cassandra noticed a…hungry look in her eyes. She could have sworn she saw her lick her purple lips.

                “Was their something you needed?” She asked.

                “Do I need one to see the woman I love?” Cassandra froze, nearly dropping the towel into the grass. She fought the heat rushing to her cheeks, trying to appear nonchalant. The Inquisitor’s ability to be so blunt about her feelings and desires never ceased to both infuriate and gratify the Seeker. She loved a good romance and courtship, but sometimes flowery words were too often subject to misinterpretation. Thankfully, Asha had a taste for both poetry and the blunt words that needed to be said, neither disappointed Cassandra in the slightest.

                “I-I suppose not,” The Seeker said unsteadily. She swung the towel over her shoulder and boldly approached the taller woman. “Still, there must be some reason to come to me now. You usually rouse later in the morning.”

                Asha nodded, seemingly caught, “Well, I have a meeting with our team in two hours, so I had to make sure I got up.”

                Cassandra frowned, she had initially withdrawn from council meetings once the Inquisitor was installed, however at Asha’s insistence she had returned to those meetings. Often voicing Chantry opinions or thoughts, but often supported Leliana or Cullen’s suggestions. “That is not for another two hours, why tell me now?”

                Asha flashed a grin, her true intentions revealed. “I wanted to do more than just see you.”

                “I’m sure,” Cassandra said, rolling her eyes. “Were you not satisfied with last night?”

                A rumble boomed in Asha’s chest, half-growl, half-moan. “More than satisfied, Kadan,” She said. “But still hungry.”

                “Ugh, you’re so insatiable,” She said in mock-annoyance. Asha read her tone easily and lifted an eyebrow. In truth, Cassandra was as hungry for her lover as she was for her. There had been no one in a long time to inspire her hunger for the Inquisitor. Not just a hunger of carnal nature either, one of love and a desire to be close. Even now, Cassandra wanted nothing more than to wrap in the Vashoth’s large, warm frame and settle in her arms. The idea of carnal pleasures wasn’t a bad one either, she found it a refreshing way to end mornings’ training.

                Outwardly though, she wouldn’t say that, not in a public place at least, “Can you not wait until the end of the council meeting?”

                “They’re probably sending us off again, or I’ll elect us to be sent off again,” Asha said with a shrug. “I’d rather use the time before the council meeting rather than try at camp or in the stables as we’re packing up to go.”

                Cassandra flushed at the second one, that had been…a desperate moment. Only two days after the proper romantic evening she had asked for, Asha had been needed in the Hinterlands to sort out some issue of Venatori in the area. She had elected to not take her with, and in her desperation, she had sought out Asha. It had been quick, passionate and not particularly silent in the stable as they had made quick lover before her lover rode out.

                Blackwall had thankfully been tending to the horses, though from the blushes of a stable boy later, Cassandra suspected many had heard them.

                Regardless, the thought of being with Asha now was tempting. The seductive gleam in her eye, the slightest uplift of her lips, even the way she slowly raised an eyebrow at her. All promised bliss and absolution, and Cassandra knew first hand that those promises were kept.

                “Very well,” She said at last. “Let me just bathe and-“ Before the Seeker could finish, Asha had approached her, large hands reaching under her and gripping her by the thighs and pulling her up. Cassandra reached out with her hands in panic, wrapping them around broad shoulders. She looked up at the playful smirk on her lover’s lips. “What do you think you’re doing!?”

                Asha smirked playfully, bringing her lips near Cassandra’s ear in a way to make her shiver. “You’ll just get dirty again,” The dark seductive purr of her words in her ear nearly made the Seeker claim her lips then and there.

                The Vashoth must have read her mind, carrying her into the building she usually resided in. It functioned as a smithy during the day, but no one was there now. The thought struck her that the Inquisitor may have informed the blacksmith that she had need of it that morning, it was something she would do. Regardless, there was no one to disturb or to see them, and Cassandra wasn’t one to complain.

                She was pushed against a wall, dark lips covering hers in desperation. Cassandra almost smiled, her lover wasn’t one for patience, easily swayed by passion in a moment’s notice. She would have smiled, but she was taken with the passionate rendezvous as well. Her legs wrapped around the Vashoth’s hips, and her arms wrapped around Asha’s neck. She opened her mouth to the prodding tongue and met it with her own. Kissing back fiercely.

                Asha’s dominance began to become more desperate, wrapping around Cassandra’s waist more intently, her tongue growing more desperate in its battle with her own.

                The Vashoth pulled back with a grumbling, passionate growl, looking back at the Seeker in her  arms, her lip stinging. Cassandra flashed a confident grin. “You were getting too greedy, my love.”

                Asha’s breath was heavy and irregular from lust and want, but in her purple eyes flashed an apology. The Vashoth was a wild and free individual, one that Cassandra sympathized with, but often her drives were a bit too aggressive or fast to endure. They had discussed watch words, but often Asha tuned out sounds or words in the heat of passion, she did respond to pain though, especially from Cassandra who didn’t like inflicting it at the best of times. A bit to the lip was all it took to calm her down.

                “I’m sorry,” Asha panted, feeling her gut turn in the thought of pushing her lover too far.

                Cassandra brought a hand to her face, rubbing her thumb over her cheek. “It’s alright, just slower. I know we have little time, but I promise we can go harder and faster later.”

                Asha’s lip upturned into a smile. “I love you.”

                “And I love you,” Cassandra’s voice was surprisingly stable.

                Gently, Asha brought her lips back to Cassandra’s, slowly pressing them together and finding their rhythm.

                Cassandra smiled against the kiss, pulling her tighter into herself, fires of passion reignited.

                They were in fact late to the meeting, not that any of the advisors were at all surprised.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my friend AQA473.


End file.
